moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lubash
Anatol Lubash Mol'tar Lubash, Associate of the Silver Sanctum is a Scholar of Theology, an Academic and Practiced Engineer with a Specialisation on the Science of the Titans. He is a Harsh old orc with a traditional view of honor and Glory that Predates the curse of Grom Hellscream, that said, those that become his ally soon learn that his main Virtue is loyalty. Description 30 or so years ago, He may have been considered in his prime, But as they say, Orcs do not grow old, they grow Fierce! Despite his age, He was still a large man with powerful shoulders, a fierce dark face, and eyes that seemed to flash and glitter with savage red cunning. It was a face to be dominated by, or to fight: never a face to patronize or pity. Despite his occasionally creaking bones, the way he moved portrayed an air of perfect balance. Like a Old tiger who has is on his last hunt, or perhaps like a wild animal that had been held in a cage too small for it for too long. Silver lined dark long hair loosely hangs around a chiseled, warm, old time-worn face. Glistening orange, almost red eyes, set lightly within their sockets, Dark stubble adorns the Orcs face and is set across his faded green and browning skin which tells a story of a brutal past of a burning legion a defected soldier. Plot Hooks 'Former Avatar of carnage and slaughter' '' '' Orcs, Old Characters, Blademasters, Monks? As a former student of Khanzo, the Blademaster and a former member of the Blackrock Orcs, Lubash did some Horrible things along time ago in the name of Chaos and the Burning Legions, However, since the breaking of the curse by Grom Hellscream, He has sort to repent for his his Crimes against the world. Maybe Lubash has wronged you? Maybe he has already saught forgiveness? 'Enemy of the Scarlet ' Scarlet Spies, Guerilla Fighters The Lubash has been active in struggles between the Horde and Alliance, doing what he can to take down the enemies of the Azeroth, In particularly, the Scarlet Crusade. He realises they’ve changed and adapted over the years and so, should the Horde. Lubash, and a small group of others have been training in Guerilla warfare to combat this foe. Are you one of these people? Maybe you are a Scarlet spy! 'Master Craftsman ' Engineers, Tradesmen, Store owners, fans? Everyone needs a Hobby, Ever since he was a young orc, Lubash has always been taking things apart and putting them back together, sometimes even in the correct configuration! One thing he has had a Knack for thought is building things out of Jury-rigged Materials, being able to construct complex machinery with the bare minimum of tools! In his past as a Craftsman he has made many number of Machines, trinkets, toys and various other commissions for people. Has he made something for you? is he working on something right now? Do you want to become an Engineers Apprentice? 'Wing Commander of the The Ghost Brigade ' Engineers, Pilots, Fellow Airforce, Military The Horde Air Division of the Navy is not exclusively Goblins, nor is it exclusively just Zeppelins. Nor is it exclusively just Ship to Ship combat or Bombing runnings. Occasionally to capture an objective you have to deploy Special Operations Force to capture an objective or to eliminate the oposition. When this is needed, Generally as a Last resort, the Fleet Admiral sends in the Ghost Brigades. The Ghost Brigades are a Fast Deployment Shock Troop Company that specialises in Direct Action, Uncovnentional Warfare, Terrorism Operations, Long Range Reconnaissance and Personnel and Special Equipment Recovery/Capture. Quotes From Lubash : "Lorem Ipsum" - Test Quote about Testing About Lubash : "Lorem Ipsum" - Test Quote about Testing Relationships Inspiration John Geary - the Lost Fleet Series OOC Info Player: Azerkatil#1428 Other Characters: XXXX, XXXX and XXXX. Category:Orc Category:Warrior Category:Horde Category:Engineer